Mi adorable tiburón
by Rina Ackerman
Summary: Desde que eran unos niños el pelirrojo había sentido una gran atracción hacía el pelinegro, pero él nunca había entendido cuál era ese sentimiento. Pero ahora mayor lo tenía bien claro... Les preguntó a muchos qué hacer, y la mayoría le dijo que lo invitara a salir. ¡¿Pero cómo mierda lo podía invitar!.../-Makoto me dio unas entradas para el cine, ¿Quieres ir?.../HaruRinHaru.


**¡Paz gente sensualona! Este es mi primer fanfic de Free, espero que les guste, aún no sé manejar muy bien las personalidades de los chicos, así que no me maten por favor :c.**

**Este fic será un two shot. Y la fecha de actualización dependerá del recibimiento del fic. **

**Saludos.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Free no me pertenecen porque o sino Haru y Rin ya serían pareja, estos pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era una mañana calurosa y como siempre despertó por el sonido de la alarma.

Observó la hora.

-07:30 -comentó en voz baja, no quería despertar a Nitori.

Hoy era fin de semana, pero no por eso se quedaría vagueando en la cama.

Se vistió rápidamente para luego dirigirse al baño y lavó su cara.

Comenzaría este día con un buen trote.

.

.

.

Mientras trotaba sus pensamientos estaban dirigidos hacía otra parte, o mejor dicho estaban dirigidos hacia cierto pelinegro. Él quería acercarse más a Haru, desde que le había vuelto a mostrar esa vista de la niñez los sentimientos que creyó haber perdido hace años volvieron a florecer.

Así es, Rin Matsuoka, estaba jodidamente enamorado de Haruka Nanase.

Desde que eran unos niños el pelirrojo había sentido una gran atracción hacía el pelinegro, pero él nunca había entendido cuál era ese sentimiento. Pero ahora mayor lo tenía bien claro...

Les preguntó a muchos qué hacer, y la mayoría le dijo que lo invitara a salir.

¡¿Pero cómo mierda lo podía invitar?!

Esa era una gran duda que le carcomía.

.

.

.

Un celular sonaba en el cuarto de cierto chico y este con toda la tranquilidad del mundo lo contestó.

-¿Alo?

-Alo. ¡Hola Haru!

-Hola makoto.

-Ne, Haru, tengo unas entradas al cine para una película de terror que está en estreno y bueno... como tú sabes no soy muy bueno con las cosas de terror, ¿Las quieres? Puedes invitar a alguien, quizás a Rin, ya sabes cómo las cosas ya están mejor, deberían forzar más ese vínculo de amistad.-Makoto sonrió al otro lado de la línea.

-...Está bien.

-De acuerdo, menos mal que las aceptaste, no quería que se desperdiciaran. Las iré a dejar luego. Hasta luego.-y colgó.

Haru quedó mirando un rato hacía la nada. Así que Makoto se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por Rin.

Buscó el número de Rin entre sus contactos y marcó la llamada mientras agradecía el pequeño empujón de Makoto.

.

.

.

Rin acababa de salir de la ducha cuando sintió su celular sonar. Secó un poco su pelo con la toalla y salió del baño para contestar.

Y quedó algo sorprendido al ver de quién era el número.

-¿Haru?

-Rin.-Contestó el otro en modo de juego.

-¿Pasa algo? Es raro que tu llames.

-Nada en especial.

-¿Entonces...?-Haru a veces dejaba tan consternado al pobre Rin.

-Makoto me dio unas entradas para el cine, ¿Quieres ir conmigo?

-¡Claro!... es decir, si por qué no.

Haru sonrió un poco.

-¿Cuándo?

-Yo mañana tengo libre.

-De acuerdo, mañana a las 14:00 en la parada del autobús que queda cerca de la plaza norte.

-De acuerdo. Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana Rin.-y colgó.

Rin se encontraba feliz, aunque un tanto decepcionado, él quería invitar a su delfín a salir, no que su delfín lo invitara a él.

Las horas pasaron volando hasta al anochecer, al fin había llegado la hora de dormir, pero...¡él no podía cerrar ni un puto ojo!

.

.

.

Se encontraba algo ansioso mientras esperaba a Haru en aquel parquecito. Había legado 15 minutos antes de lo acordado, se encontraba algo impaciente y maldecía a los cielos por lo lento que era Haru.

Miraba el reloj de su celular cada minuto.

Pasaron 10 minutos y recién vio a Haru llegar.

-Hola –Saludo el levantando su mano. -¿Esperaste mucho rato?

-Hola, descuida a cabo de llegar.-Oh, gran mentira.

Rin quedó embelesado por como vestía Haru, este llevaba una camisa a cuadros de color azul completamente abierta usando debajo una playera negra, unos jeans ajustados negros y unas zapatillas negras con blanco. En cambio él vestía unos jeans negros ajustados con una playera roja con un tiburón como estampado.

-Vamos.-Ofreció Haru cuando se percató que ya había llegado el autobús que los llevaría al centro para ir al cine.

Por el camino los chicos comenzaron a hablar, o mejor dicho Rin habló ya que siempre Haru era el que menos hablaba y contestaba lo justo y necesario.

-Por cierto, ¿Qué tipo de película iremos a ver?-Preguntó Rin.

-Makoto dijo que era una de terror.

-Ya veo, si te asustas puedes agarrarte de mí-y sonrió mostrándole sus afilados dientes.

Haru sonrió levemente.

-Como digas Rin.

.

.

.

Se encontraban esperando a que terminaran los trailers de las demás películas mientras tanto comían un poco de palomitas y bebían bebidas.

Habían comprado un sobre grande de palomitas para compartir así que cada cierto tiempo rosaban sus manos. Eso ponía un poco nervioso y ansioso a Rin.

-Haru deja de coquetear conmigo, a cada rato pasas a llevar mi mano.

Haru lo quedó mirando raro mientras soltaba una leve sonrisa.

-¿No será que TÚ coqueteas conmigo, Rin? –Una sonrisa de medio lado se formó en sus labios.

-Imaginaciones tuyas Haru.-Rin aparto la mirada mientras se concentraba en la pantalla gigante.-Mejor callémonos, ya va a empezar.

-Está bien.

La película había comenzado como cualquier otra pero mientras iba avanzando comenzaba a dar miedo.

_La película comenzaba con que un niño quería comprar un peluche de un payaso, sus padres como no podían decirle que no al niño se lo compraron, aunque el dueño les advirtió que nunca los dejaran solos. Con el paso del tiempo los padres olvidaron ese consejo._

_Un día el niño quedó completamente solo en su cuarto con el payaso, y este cobró vida._

_La madre preocupada al sentir un fuerte grito de su hijo fue a verlo, y encontró a su hijo muerto por puñaladas, y el payaso la mató._

_Cuando el padre se enteró de eso, encerró al payaso en una caja con talismanes alrededor, y con una nota que decía "NO ESTES SOLO CON ESETE MUÑECO" este nunca fue atacado ya que siempre estaba con alguien al lado._

_Pasaron los siglos y unos jóvenes encontraron al payaso, y uno a uno fueron muriendo ya que quedaban solos._

Rin odiaba esas escenas de suspenso, hacían que su cuerpo temblara y que su corazón estuviera en su garganta.

Haru al percatarse de eso poso una de sus manos sobre la de Rin.

-¿Acaso tienes miedo Haru? –Rin sonrió de medio lado mientras intentaba hacerse el genial.

-No- Observaba atentamente la pantalla del cine- Pero tu tiemblas peor que gelatina y una lágrima esta por escaparse de tu ojo, así que me preocupe por ti.

Un notorio sonrojo se apoderó de Rin mientras con su mano libre tocaba sus ojos y se daba cuenta que lo que Haru decía era verdad. Rápidamente la seco.

.

.

.

-Fue una buena película, no esperaba un final tan conmovedor-dijo Haru mientras veía los créditos pasar.

Silencio.

-¿Rin?

Haru giró su rostro para ver a Rin y vio como las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas mientras se mordía el labio para no soltar llantos.

Inconscientemente tocó la mejilla de Rin y se acercó a él y beso sus ojos mientras secaba con su boca sus lágrimas. Se quedaron observando unos minutos para que luego Haru besara a Rin.

-Te ves lindo cuando lloras, pero sigo prefiriendo que sonrías. En ese momento te ves hermoso.

El rostro de Rin era un poema, estaba totalmente sonrojado mientras miraba con la boca abierta y con ojos sorprendidos a Rin.

-Si sigues con esa expresión volveré a atacar tus labios Rin.

-¿Ah?...¿Uh?...¿Q-Qué fue eso?

-Un beso.

-¡Ya lo sé…! Pero, ¿por qué?

-….Conocía gente lenta y tú, Rin.

-¡Hey!

-Porque me gustas. Y lamento si es que esto arruino nuestra amistad…

-¡No digas eso!...Tú… también me gustas.

-¿Ah, sí?

Rin asintió con la cabeza.

-Pues, eso es maravilloso.

Se observaron mutuamente a los ojos, para luego acercarse y darse un tierno beso.

.

.

.

**Si has llegado hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leer. Espero que le haya gustado. **

**¿Me dejaría un review? :3**

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
